Falmea's First Christmas
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Its Falmea's first Christmas with her closest friends and Tail's is hosting a party. She doesn't feel very cheery though since she hasn't seen her boyfriend in awhile but Silver finally arrives and turns the tables with a surprise question. Falmea's mood changes quickly and she has the best Christmas. Note:Takes place after Falmea's Story. (which is not finished)


It was a chilly Christmas night. Outside snow was falling and a blanket of snow had already formed. Inside a house music played and people laughed singing carols,dancing,and having fun. It was a Christmas Party of the up most cheer. Everyone was having fun. Only Falmea stood wearily to the side. Her friends beside her gazed around wondering what to do. They weren't very sure themselves. Bella wanted to dance with Roak but she didn't want to leave her best friend alone. Falmea on the other hand just wanted to slip back out into the frosty night and gaze into the stars. It had been a long day for her and she just wanted to be alone. "Cheer up Fal! Come on smile! All of our closest friends are here. Even Dusk and Lune were able to make it." Falmea gave a small smile. "Ya I know." Really what bothered Falmea was seeing most everyone had a date. Bella had Roak, Dusk had Shadow, Knuckles had Rouge, Sonic had Amy, and Tails had Marine. "I'm sure Silver will be here soon Fal. "Stop worrying about him." Falmea sighed. "Ok, I'm just gonna step outside." Falmea turned and left out the door. The cold night air hit her but she didn't feel cold. She gazed up at the sky and sat down. This was her first christmas with friends since Mephilis had been defeated. She longed to be back in Marine's small cottage hanging with Silver but since Mephilis's defeat she hadn't seen him. She had took her place back on the throne and he had left her. Being a princess sucked. "Hey Fami." Falmea snapped and gazed up in surprise. Her face lit up as she saw the white hedgehog. "Silver!", she shouted hugging him. Silver hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh I've missed you so much Silver!" Silver pulled away and gazed in her eyes. "I've missed you too." Amy opened the door and her face lit up. "Silver! You made it. Come in!" Silver walked in with Falmea and he gazed around with happiness. Out of nowhere Roak grabbed Silver and Bella grabbed Falmea. They pushed them under a mistletoe. Silver gazed up then smiled. Falmea blushed and felt happiness fall over her as Silver's lips touched hers. She was so happy to have him close again. Shadow held out a badge to Silver. Silver took it and gazed at it. On it was the royal guard emblem. Falmea smiled. "Thanks guys. I would love to be a guard but I wanted to ask Fami something." The others gave a gasp as Silver kneeled down on one knee. Falmea felt herself light up inside as she watched him pull out a small box and pull it open. Inside was a ring with a light jewel on top. "Falmea Burn the Hedgehog I know we haven't been close for a few months but I was only trying to get enough money to buy this for you and get the courage to ask you the big question. I love you with all my heart and I don't care if you are a princess. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Fami will do the honors of marrying me?" Tears started to fall from Falmea's eyes. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Silver slipped the ring on her finger and everyone cheered. Silver pulled in Falmea and they kissed. Bella buried her head into Roaks chest with tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe her best friend was going to get married. Amy glanced at Sonic. "Are we gonna get married soon Sonic?" Sonic gave an akward smile. "Well..Amy uh..." The others laughed and the party continued. Silver and Falmea danced why Amy tryed to get an answer out of Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge played with each other and Marine was singing. The night was wonderful. Tails finally took the microphone from Marine and spoke. "Well guys this has been the best Christmas by far. We all are together and since this holiday is all about giving , Marine and I have gifts for everyone. Merry Christmas!" Everyone opened their gifts and thanked each other. Others had gifts as well. Falmea just smiled and asked for the microphone. Tails handed it to her. "Everyone, this is my first real Christmas and I want to thank you all. Your all my best friends and I'm glad I get to spend it with you." "We wouldn't have it any other way darling!", Rouge said with a smile. Marine gave a smile. "Ya Christmas wouldn't be right without everyone mate!" Falmea laughed and everyone got into a group hug. "Hey lets get a picture of this.", Roak proposed. Everyone nodded and lined up. The photo was taken and on the back everyone signed there name.

_**Our Best Christmas**_

_**Falmea Burn**_

_**Bella Thorn**_

_**Roak Stone**_

_**Silver**_

_**Shadow**_

_**Rouge**_

_**Knuckles**_

_**Amy**_

_**Sonic**_

_**Marine **_

_**Tails**_

_**Cream**_

_**Dusk Moon**_

_**Lune Moon**_

_**Best Friends Forever**_


End file.
